Mudança de maré
by Blackberry Jam
Summary: Dar à luz não é do que você deveria ter medo, querida. É do dia seguinte, quando você perceber que a vida de alguém está em suas mãos. Genfic centrada na Narcissa Malfoy. TRADUÇÃO, oneshot.


_**Nota da tradutora e da beta**: os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora, tangleofthorns, nós apenas fazemos a versão para o português._

_Os nomes dos personagens foram mantidos no formato original, assim como o tempo verbal da narrativa, quase totalmente no presente_.

_A fic em inglês pode ser encontrada no site da autora, no link:  
www(ponto)sparkgirls(ponto)com _

_**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Mudança de Maré**  
(_Sea Change_)  
Por **tangleofthorns**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

"_A voz é um dom humano; ela deveria ser cultivada e aproveitada para expressar absolutamente tudo que for possível por meio da palavra falada. A falta de poder e o silêncio caminham juntos".  
_—Margaret Atwood

Não um curandeiro do St. Mungus, não um enjôo matinal, não sua mãe notando uma sutil mudança na cor de suas unhas, não uma bola de cristal, não um atraso no fluxo. Nenhum dos presságios comuns avisa Narcissa que sua vida está prestes a começar. Ao invés disso, é uma voz que ela ouve quando corre para descer as escadas.

"Ande com cuidado, criança", diz a voz.

Ela fica paralisada e levanta o olhar para o retrato de Abraxas Malfoy. Aquilo- ele- sempre foi civilizado com ela, mas não é o que Narcissa chamaria de amigável, e certamente nunca paternal. Agora ele está sorrindo, com mais calor e força do que uma pintura em uma tela deveria ter o direito de projetar. "Você ainda não percebeu?" ele diz enquanto ela o encara.

O tom do quadro a faz ter certeza de que ele não gosta dela mais do que antes, que aquele sorriso deve ser por algum outro motivo. Para alguma outra pessoa. Ele está sorrindo da maneira que sorri para o filho, ela percebe, e fica boquiaberta.

"Bem, pelo menos você é saudável". O sr. Malfoy a analisa de cima a baixo antes de abandonar seu quadro, deixando dentro da moldura apenas o quarto pintado com janelas para o mar.

Ela coloca a mão esquerda no corrimão, a direita na barriga, e fica em dúvida. Durante a semana seguinte, até o resultado do teste, não diz nada, nem mesmo para Lucius. Mantém o segredo para si, exceto quando sobe as escadas. O retrato pisca para ela, que se surpreende por cantarolar alto sua felicidade.

— x —

Ninguém sabe que ela ainda vê Andromeda. Às vezes se pergunta por que se dá o trabalho. A Andromeda de hoje não é a irmã que ela conheceu. O cabelo despenteado, os olhos castanhos circulados por sombras e uma mão sempre atrás da hiperativa menina de cinco anos: Narcissa tinha se acostumado a ver aquilo, mas ainda não se acostumara à constante alegria de Andromeda. Mulheres arruinadas não deveriam gostar de suas vidas arruinadas.

Elas se beijam na bochecha e sentam na sala, enquanto a menina de cinco anos passa batom rosa no rosto inteiro, menos nos lábios. "Ela está crescendo rápido demais", diz Andromeda, com um suspiro longo e estranhamente satisfeito.

Narcissa concorda com a cabeça por trás de sua xícara de chá, o rosto corando um pouco. "Logo vou saber como é isso".

Uma pausa, e então Andromeda se inclina para apertar sua mão, espirrando chá quente nas duas. Ela a solta rapidamente, mas seu rosto está iluminado. "Oh, Cissy. Você já tem certeza?"

"Nós temos certeza".

As duas sorriem timidamente de lados opostos da mesa, e a garotinha as imita. Isso cria um elo entre elas, as aproximando apesar dos últimos dez ou vinte anos de separações e traições, e, por um momento, as escolhas que fizeram são insignificantes e existe apenas o laço de sangue. Elas são irmãs, afinal.

"Para quando o bebê-"

"Oh, não até o verão", Narcissa diz, olhando por cima da cabeça de Andromeda, para a janela. Lá fora a tarde é sólida, cinza e fria como um bloco de mármore não-trabalhado. O verão parece impossivelmente longe.

Como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, Andromeda diz, "Você não vai nem sentir o tempo passar. E vai desejá-los de volta, esses poucos meses. Durma tanto quanto puder. Nymphadora, largue isso. Largue. Obrigada". Não há nenhuma hesitação em sua voz quando ela diz aquilo, apenas uma mudança de tom. Ela é tão completamente uma mãe, e pela primeira vez Narcissa se vê admirada por isso.

"Vai… ser tão terrível quanto dizem?" Narcissa pressiona os lábios no guardanapo e o amassa com os dedos. "O parto?"

"Oh…", Andromeda olha para a filha. O chá esfria entre elas, os pequenos fragmentos de folhas se acomodam no fundo das xícaras de porcelana. Por fim, ela volta a encará-la. "Dar à luz não é do que você deveria ter medo, querida. É do dia seguinte, quando você perceber que a vida de alguém está em suas mãos".

Narcissa solta o guardanapo e cruza os braços contra o peito. "Já está", ela diz. "O bebê já está aqui".

— x —

Ela descobre que adora estar grávida. O peso, a luz se espalhando por debaixo de sua pele, a deliciosa lentidão do tempo. Seu quadril alarga, seu coração eleva-se como um navio na maré. Ela é um universo bem-ordenado, orbitando em paz ao redor de uma única estrela adormecida.

"Vamos ter uma dúzia de filhos", ela diz a Lucius, uma manhã na cama. Ele acaricia com os dedos seus cabelos — eles também mudaram, mais finos e brilhosos do que nunca.

"Maravilhoso", ele responde. "E vamos dar a todos o meu nome, para evitar confusões".

Até agora, ela não se decidiu por nenhum nome; simplesmente pensa _o bebê _e sorri. "Para os garotos e para as garotas?"

"Sim". Lucius lhe dá um beijo na testa. "E vamos mandar apenas os feios para a escola. Ninguém vai se importar se os belos não tiverem nada a dizer".

Há uma corrente de ar no quarto, fria, constante e imune a feitiços. Bem, ainda é inverno. Ela ajeita a coberta ao redor do corpo arredondado. "Você não acredita no que está falando", ela diz.

"Eu não acredito que nós possamos fazer filhos feios". As mãos dele deixam os cabelos dela e deslizam pela curva do pescoço, fazendo-a virar o rosto. Lucius está sorrindo, e ela relaxa em seu abraço, se virando para beijá-lo. Ela sente uma pontada na barriga, completamente sem dor.

Uma hora depois, ele sai para ir a Londres. Narcissa fica de roupão o dia inteiro, caminhando pela casa, os elfos lhe trazendo queijo brie, azeitonas e um copo de vinho branco. Ela senta na mesa de Lucius na biblioteca e começa a escrever cartas, fazer listas, escreve uma dúzia de nomes e risca todos eles. Durante metade da tarde, dorme perto da janela, aquecida pela luz do sol, o bebê se mexendo dentro dela e lhe enviando sonhos com estrelas do mar.

Ela não está com medo algum.

— x —

"A mulher é uma farsa como vidente", Severus diz, balançando a cabeça de leve, "mas essa profecia é verdadeira".

As dezesseis pessoas ao redor da mesa escura caem em silêncio; ela quase pode senti-lo tocar seu rosto. Eles esperam para ouvir o que o Lorde das Trevas vai dizer, mas ele continua de costas, assistindo ao pôr do sol; Então é Bellatrix — tinha que ser ela — que ousa falar primeiro, dando uma risada curta e cortante. "E como é que você pode dizer isso?"

Todas as velas do cômodo estão acesas, e mesmo assim Severus continua anormalmente pálido. Ele retorce as mãos em cima da mesa, mas sua voz é firme. "Se você tem dúvidas, Bellatrix, talvez devesse visitar Albus Dumbledore pessoalmente. Eu te asseguro que ele está encarando a profecia como verdadeira".

Rodolphus se enfurece com o comentário, mas Bella o contém colocando dois dedos em seu cotovelo e jogando os cabelos para trás raivosamente, de modo quase violento. "Ah, sim. Eu esqueci… você é tão jovem que ainda vê Dumbledore como um homem velho e sábio, ao invés de um lunático".

O olhar entre eles produz faíscas como gelo negro, e Narcissa se vê odiando os dois por falaram tanto e não dizerem nada. Ela morde o lábio.

"Já chega", diz o Lorde das Trevas suavemente, sem se virar. Seu sussurro tem mais força do que o grito de uma criança. "O conteúdo da profecia, Severus."

Então ele diz. Narcissa sente o ar ser sugado de seus pulmões. O cômodo ficou escuro. Não, ela tinha fechado os olhos.

Alguém diz:"Um bebê?"

Alguém diz: "Julho é o sétimo mês, mas-"

Alguém diz: "Nós vamos acreditar nessa besteira?"

O Lorde das Trevas diz: "Nós devemos começar a procurar logo", e Narcissa abre os olhos. Ele ainda não saiu da frente da janela, mas a luz do sol já desapareceu. Ele está olhando para o próprio reflexo pálido e escarlate. "Nós vamos começar a procurar logo", diz ele de novo, um pouco mais alto. " Por aqueles que nos desafiam. Especialmente, pela mulher carregando a criança".

Sem pensar, Narcissa cruza as mãos no colo, como se pudesse esconder o volume ali. A gravidez se mostrou cedo no seu corpo magro. E mostra-se agora, e as pessoas estão olhando. Severus tem o olhar fixo em algum ponto no meio da sua testa. Bella está com a cabeça empinada, uma sobrancelha e o canto dos lábios erguidos. Apenas Lucius não olha para Narcissa, sua cabeça está virada, voltada para os ombros perfeitamente eretos do Lorde das Trevas. Mas sua mão se apóia no joelho dela por debaixo da mesa, a mantendo firme.

"Nós lhe serviremos nisso como em todo o resto", ele diz, e o coração de Narcissa sairia pela boca se isso fosse possível, se não fosse por um outro batimento cardíaco menor dentro de si e pelos dedos no seu joelho dizendo com tanta clareza quanto palavras: _fique imóvel. Fique em silêncio._

— x —

As mãos da medibruxa são magras e ásperas, como puro osso. Pelo menos elas estão quentes. "Sua barriga está alta", diz ela, tocando a barriga de Narcissa com a ponta de um dedo.

"O que isso significa?", Narcissa pergunta, antes de se lembrar que deveria estar segurando a respiração. A medibruxa estala a língua e se inclina para mais perto, usando as duas mãos. Debaixo dos dedos magros e da pele branca e rígida, o bebê chuta. Na primeira vez que aquilo aconteceu, Narcissa ficou tão surpresa que parou no meio do Beco Diagonal, como se tivesse sido petrificada. Toda vez que acontece, é um milagre.

"É menino", diz a medibruxa. "E não está muito grande. Coma mais carne vermelha".

Há um intervalo de vários segundos entre o momento de a mulher falar aquilo e o momento em que as palavras fazem sentindo na mente de Narcissa. "Como?"

"E leite. Com nata, se você não passar mal".

"Não, não". Narcissa se debate para sentar na cama. "Você disse… é um menino".

A medibruxa concorda uma vez com a cabeça, impaciente, e lhe entrega de volta suas vestes. "Muitos meninos nascerão no verão. Deve ser algo no ar". Ela começa a se afastar, mas Narcissa a agarra pelo pulso fino.

As duas se encaram. Está tudo em silêncio, mas ela pode ouvir Lucius caminhando no corredor, o som da espera por entre seus passos. "Quando?"

"Nunca dá para dizer com certeza", a medibruxa diz, e se solta com inesperada força. Narcissa levanta e começa a se vestir. O bebê chuta: ela pode ver a marca dos pés dele em sua carne.

— x —

Enquanto ela incha, o tempo muda, se acalma. A luz do sol derrete como manteiga durante o dia, e à noite uma brisa leve encontra a lua. Narcissa deita, acordada, mergulhando em sonhos de tempos em tempos até seu filho a cutucar de volta para o quarto. Ela se pergunta se ele já pode sonhar, se ele tem pensamentos próprios ou se apenas partilha os seus.

Narcissa ouve o _Lumus _murmurado na porta e protege os olhos com as mãos quando Lucius entra. Mesmo antes que ela se acostume com a claridade, está óbvio que há algo de errado. Ele manca um pouco enquanto cruza o quarto; sua respiração está alterada e seus olhos brilham forte. Lucius se deixa cair no pé da cama, balançando a ambos.

"Essa não é a minha melhor hora", diz ele, quase rindo. Mas não ria. Narcissa não precisa perguntar o que aconteceu. Lucius sempre lhe conta tudo, na hora certa. Ela tem certeza. Mesmo assim, bastante tempo passa antes que ele role na cama, apoiando a bochecha no tornozelo dela, e diz, "Os Potters escaparam".

"Oh". Ela alcança a coberta e a joga sobre seus ombros nus. Há mais.

"Foi uma merda do começo ao fim". Ele acena com a varinha para conjurar o copo de água sob o criado mudo e bebe tudo em um só gole. "Desculpe".

"Lucius". Ela esconde o rosto nas mãos e olha por entre os vãos dos dedos. É como estar por trás daquela máscara. Há algo que ela jamais se aventuraria a dizer em voz alta, nem mesmo hoje, nem mesmo sozinha ― mas ela odeia aquela máscara e seu aperto frio em seu rosto. Nunca a colocaria de novo, se pudesse escolher. Se tivesse escolha. "Alguma mor-"

"Não, mas eles desejarão estarem mortos". Ele se senta, a escuridão encobre seu rosto, exceto pelo reflexo dançando em seus olhos. "Eu nunca O vi com tanta raiva. Acho que Ele está se tornando ainda mais poderoso, de algum modo".

Ela quase ri. _Mais poderoso,_ como se houvesse medida para o poder Dele. Seria como tentar medir quantas gotas de água existem no mar, quantos grãos de sal. Mas ela não ri.

"O que vai acontecer?", ela pergunta. Pergunta para a noite, para a lua e para a brisa.

Lucius responde, "Nós vamos estar do lado dele quando ele vencer". Ele acaricia o calcanhar dela antes de levantar da cama. "Vou tomar banho".

Quando Narcissa está sozinha, a cama parece imensa, um iceberg sendo levado por um inverno infinito. Ela se encolhe ao redor do calor da sua barriga, do seu bebê, e tenta pensar em canções de ninar.

— x —

Esporão. Erva Bolsa de Pastor. Erva de São-Cristóvão. Erva Tostão. Essência de erva-da-mãe, aloe, angélica, espinho bento, énula campana e losna.

É manhã do primeiro dia de junho. Narcissa está sozinha na cozinha, depois de expulsar os elfos domésticos, e ela mergulha o cálice dourado no caldeirão. A poção é escura e repulsiva e exala fumaça. Ela carrega o cálice até a mesa de jantar e senta na cadeira da cabeceira. Sua postura é perfeita. Ela brinda com o ar e bebe.

E então Narcissa se levanta devagar, como uma boa anfitriã, e sobe as escadas, acenando para o sogro no caminho. Os próximos cinco dias são o inferno.

Os próximos cinco dias são um túnel que também é seu corpo, e a dor, e as ervas fazendo com que ela reveze entre períodos de consciência e inconsciência, e o cheiro de seu próprio sangue, e sua boca seca como pó, e gritos mudos, e a dor, e a dor. Mas, no final do túnel, há uma luz.

Ela segura a luz em seus braços.

— x —

"Draco", Lucius diz.

"Sim". Ela concorda. "Draco".

O filho deles se mexe pelo som das vozes e vira o rosto amassado contra o pulso dela, os olhinhos inchados fechados, os lábios abertos, quase a beijando. Isso é amor: inundando seu peito, preenchendo os espaços vazios em seus ossos, alagando todo o resto, sua correnteza ensudercedora em seus ouvidos. E ela entende o que Andromeda quis dizer, sobre o medo.

Narcissa pressiona os lábios contra a testa dele. Uma mãozinha pequena agarra uma mecha do seu cabelo. "Sim, Draco", ela sussurra. Como se pudesse haver outro nome.

"Cissy?"

Lucius nunca a chama daquele jeito. Ela levanta o rosto, olhando para ele por entre os cílios e pelo borrão das lágrimas que secam.

"A medibruxa disse…", seus lábios tremem, e ele desvia o olhar rapidamente. Narcissa o observa colocar um sorriso de volta no rosto antes de olhar para ela de novo. "Não importa", ele diz. "Não é nada".

Narcissa não precisava que a medibruxa lhe dissesse nada. A dor a deixou muito sábia, e muito mais velha do que a garota que cantarolou na escadaria. "Não haverá mais nenhuma criança".

"Não importa". Lucius sobe na cama ao lado dela, não notando quando ela recua, e abraça os dois. Ele coloca um dedo na boca de Draco, e ambos observam quando o bebê começa a sugá-lo, numa fé cega de que tudo ao redor dele pode lhe prover sustento. O filho deles é perfeito e já tem um universo separado para si.

Ela poderia ter morrido, e sabia disso o tempo todo. E teria valido a pena, para garantir que ele nascesse livre, sem profecias e sem ameaças. Sua mão se curva em forma de concha debaixo da cabeça pálida de Draco, e ela sabe que nunca será fiel a nenhum outro poder. Aquilo é amor.

Ela está chorando de novo.

"Eu sinto muito", diz Lucius. O braço dele está ao redor dela, mas sua voz está muito longe. As lágrimas vêm mais forte agora, e sem nenhum som.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora**: eu não resisto aos Malfoys! Essa fic é simplesmente sensacional e se encaixa tão perfeitamente no _canon_! Eu nunca concordei com a imagem de mãe e esposa megera que muita gente tem da Narcissa, e essa história expressa perfeitamente como eu a imagino. Tão… _mãe_. E a fic é tão tocante e delicada e ao mesmo tempo tão forte — algumas frases me deram até arrepios. Assim que acabei de lê-la, eu pensei: "eu TENHO que traduzir isso!". Cá está, espero que vocês tenham gostado também. E viva os Malfoys. Todos eles. Inclusive o quadro do Abraxas. 

**Nota da beta**: O que eu posso dizer? Se alguém aqui ainda gosta de ler a Cissy megera que inferniza a vida do pobre marido e do filhinho indefeso, talvez seja a hora de rever os conceitos. Sabe que isso nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça? O fato do Draco ter nascido _tão_ perto do sétimo mês? Talvez ele pudesse ter sido a criança... talvez. No fim a culpa é do Snape que não ouviu a profecia por inteiro. Bom, mas a Cissy fez o melhor pelo Draco, né? Nasceu geminiano, ahá! xD


End file.
